I think I'm sorry
by Cryingwind
Summary: Dean and Sam visit their older sister in Vermont. They've come to tell her about the death of their father. With past family resentment, Dean's smart mouth, and a satanic spirit, will the family ever find common ground?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written anything for fan fiction in a long time. I'd like to think that my writing has improved, so please don't judge this fic on my others.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the amazing series Supernatural.

Chapter one: a flashback

"Dean, I really wish you would try harder in school," Said Kate Winchester.

"Yeah," said fifteen year old Dean. Kate who had been facing the stove turned to look at her younger brother.

"Seriously, don't you want to do something with your life?" She asked. Dean snorted.

"Yeah, I want to hunt demons with dad," he replied. Kate narrowed her eyes. Without pushing Dean much further she took the pot of stew off of the stove and placed it on the counter.

"Sammy, come eat supper." She called. There was no response. She turned to Dean again. Dean shrugged. Finally Sam ran into the kitchen with a soccer ball under his arm. Dean rolled his eyes.

"What's for dinner?" Sam asked. Kate smiled at her eleven year old brother.

"Beef stew," she said. Sam returned her smile. He grabbed a bowl from the sink and served himself a decent amount of stew. Kate stared at Dean.

"Are you going to eat?" she asked, her voice harsh. Dean took in a deep breath obviously trying to hold back a smart remark. He walked to the fridge and pulled out one of his dad's beers. Kate widened her eyes.

"Put it back, Dean!" She ordered. Dean ignored her and opened the beer can.

"Like you've never taken one of dad's beers," Dean said sarcastically. Sam looked at his older brother in shook.

Kate walked over to her brother and hit him in the back of the head, she cursed under her breath and grabbed the beer out of Dean's hand.

"Go do your homework," she snapped. Dean give her a sarcastic smile and left the room. Kate disposed of the beer and sat down next to Sam. He gave her a fake smile and took another bite of stew. She sighed.

"Sammy, promise me you'll go to college." She said. Sam nodded.

"What college?" he asked. Kate grinned.

"Any college, heck even clown college." She said. Sam laughed.

"What college are you going to?" he asked. Kate's smile vanished. She looked down at the table and looked to be pondering her thoughts.

"I'm not going," she whispered. Sam cocked his head to the side.

"But I thought you got into a lot of colleges?" he asked. Kate shrugged.

"I didn't get any scholarships and dad refuses to pay any of it." She said. Sam looked up at Kate with sympathetic eyes.

"Are you going to be a hunter like dad?" He asked. His voice was almost hopeful. Kate searched for a simple answer, but there wasn't one.

"No," she replied. Sam nodded and tried to hold back his disappointment.

"What are you going to do then?" he asked. Kate shrugged.

"I'm going to help raise you and Dean," she said. Sam shook his head. Kate gave him a questioning look.

"But you don't want to do that," he said. Kate felt a pang of guilt.

"Why wouldn't I? I like being with you guys." She said softly. Sam continued shaking his head.

"Yeah, but you should have your own family." He said. Kate snorted.

"Who would marry me?" she asked. Although Kate was decent looking she never appealed to guys because she was always moving around. Sam smiled.

"Nathan, he likes you," He said. Kate scrunched up her face.

"Nathan, you mean the hunter?" she asked. Sam nodded.

"He told dad and Dean that he would slay anything in the world to get a girl like you." Sam said. Kate pursed her lips together from saying anything rude.

"Well, Nathan's a bit older than me," she said.

"Your eighteen, he's only twenty-four." Sam argued. Kate sighed.

"Um, you should do your homework," she said. Sam placed his bowl in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

Later that night Dean and Sam sat in their room waiting to hear the sound of their father's truck. He was suppose to be back tonight. A voice suddenly came from downstairs.

"Kate, why is there a beer can in the trash?" said their father's voice.

"I don't know," Kate replied. Suddenly something smashed.

"Who drank the beer god damn it?" He yelled. Dean swallowed knowing his dad would whip his ass when he found out.

"I did," Kate yelled back. There was a long pause.

"You did that in front of your brothers?" John asked.

"Yes," replied a sobbing Kate. Something else smashed.

"Get the hell out of my house. First your cutting and now your drinking, I can't take this. You're a bad example." John snapped.

"Daddy, it won't happen again-"

"I said get out of my house!" John shouted. A few seconds passed and then the sound of a slamming door echoed through the house.

Dean stopped breathing. His sister was just kicked out for taking the blame for something he had done. And now he would never see her again.

Sorry, I know that chapter was very confusing. The flashback wasn't anyone's specific, it was just a flashback of the past. Review please, and even if you don't thanks for reading.


	2. I thought you were dead

Chapter two: I thought you were dead

As the Impala sped down the interstate Dean slowly eyed his brother Sam. Sam's hair had grown out and he had been wearing a tattered bandana to keep it out of his face. Dean had first teased him saying he looked like a pirate, but now Dean had grown accustomed to it.

"Dean, do you think Dad and Kate ever talked afterwards?" Sam asked. They were on their way to see their older sister Kate. They were both silent until now.

"No. Dad tried to call her, he even tried visiting her." Dean replied.

"She didn't let him in?" Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes, he hated having to answer all of Sam's questions.

"No, she hated him for the way he treated her." He replied.

"She hated him over one fight?" Sam asked.

"No, she hated him for the way he ruined her life," Dean snapped. Sam fell silent. He remembered how much his sister hated hunting and how badly she wanted to go to Princeton.

"Well, she wanted to go to college-"

"Sam, please change the subject." Dean interrupted. Sam knew his brother was avoiding his pain.

They tuned off the interstate and into a small town. They passed through the little shops and parks and turned down a street with cute little family houses. Each house had a swing set in the yard and there were kids running up and down the sidewalk.

"That's the one," Sam said, he pointed to a brick house with white sun chairs on the front deck. Dean snorted as he pulled in the drive way.

"Who would have thought she'd end up here?" Dean said. Both brothers got out of the car and slowly made their way up the front steps. Sam pushed the golden door bell and the sounds of chimes could be heard inside the house.

The door slowly opened. A kid looking to be about eleven stood in the door frame. He was about five foot two with short chestnut hair and dark eyes.

"What?" He snapped. Dean and Sam were taken aback.

"Does a Kate Winchester live here?" Sam asked. The kid studied the brothers.

"No," he said simply. Dean felt his temper rise.

"Then who lives here?" He asked.

"A mom, a dad, a sister, and me," The kid replied coolly.

"Okay, listen up you little punk, we know for a fact that a Kate Winchester lives here, you either let us talk to her or else." Dean snapped. The kid smiled coyly.

"Or else what?" he replied. Dean took in a sharp breath.

"Don't make me take off my belt!" Dean threatened. Sam snorted at his brothers pompous remark.

"Mom, there's a guy here whose threatening to rape me!" The kid shouted. Dean widened his eyes. Before he could explain himself to the kid a woman appeared in the door frame.

She was average height, had chest length brown hair that was cut and layered, and a slim athletic figure. She studied Sam and Dean with a bored expression.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. Sam extended a hand.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean," He said. She raised an eyebrow and let a secretive smile creep on to her lips.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We're looking for a Kate Winchester." He replied.

"You're lookin' at her," She replied. Sam widened his eyes and allowed his mouth to hang open.

"Kate! You look good." He said. She nodded.

"I wish I could say the same, but when I first saw you I thought you were a pirate." She responded. Dean snickered.

"And I thought you were dead," she snapped at Dean. He shook his head.

"Yeah, most people do." He replied. The kid looked up at his mother.

"Mom, you know these guys?" he asked, his voice disappointed.

"Sean, go baby-sit your sister." Kate said to the boy. He rolled his eyes.

"Why?" He moaned.

"I'll give you your allowance early." She said. With that Sean ran past the door and out of sight. Dean studied his sister, she was three years older than him and she still looked younger than him. She wore a tight white sweater and faded blue jeans.

"Well, are you going to stand out there all night or are you coming in?" She asked. Sam and Dean stepped into the house. The scent of vanilla filtered through the air. She led the men into a big marble kitchen.

"Have a seat at the table; can I get you a cup of coffee?" She asked.

"Um, yes please." Sam said. After the coffee was served Kate took a seat next to her brothers.

"So what brings you boys to Vermont?" She asked. Before either of them could answer a man entered the kitchen. He looked about thirty-six years old, he had dark raven hair, and bright silver eyes.

"Honey, don't make plans tonight because we are going out to celebrate!" He cheered.

"I'm guessing you won your trial debate?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," the man cheered.

"Nate, look who stopped by." Kate said. The man studied Dean and Sam.

"Can I buy a vowel?" he asked, obviously not knowing the brothers.

"Dean and Sam, my brothers," she said. The man widened his eyes.

"Dean and little Sammy! I haven't seen you two since Dean was fifteen!" the man said. Sam studied the man.

"Nathan!" He yelled, surprised. Dean turned to Kate.

"You married a hunter?" he asked. Kate nodded.

"Ex-hunter," she corrected. Dean faced Nathan.

"You stopped hunting?" he asked. The man sighed and looked down at his feet. He pondered for something to say.

"Yes, I didn't want it to affect my kids' lives." Kate answered for him. Both brothers exchanged glances.

"Yeah, but I completely agreed." Nathan said.

"You boys were about to tell me why you came?" Kate asked. Sam and Dean sat opened mouthed.

"Yeah, about that," Dean said.


	3. Family secrets

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter three: Family secrets

"Yeah, about that," Dean said. Kate nodded.

"I know you boys didn't come to visit and swap life stories," She said. Sam took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak but Dean was quicker.

"Dad is dead!" Dean spat. Kate blinked at them.

"And?" She asked. Dean and Sam looked at each other in disbelief.

"And he's dead, gone, kaput…" Sam said. Kate still stared blankly at the brothers. She finally took in a slow breath.

"Am I supposed to be sad?" she asked. Dean stood up with so much force that his chair fell to the floor.

"Yes, you're supposed to be sad! Dad is dead!" he shouted. Kate copied Dean and stood up knocking her chair down.

"Dad never gave a shit about me, why should I care that he died? With his reckless behavior he deserves to be dead!" Kate screamed. Nathan placed a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Um, the kids can hear you." He whispered to her. She swatted away his hand and continued glaring at Dean.

"He's still your father," Dean hissed.

"He ruined my life! Do you know what I went through after he kicked me out?" She snapped. Dean slammed his fist against the marble table top. His eyes burned with hate.

"He tried to apologues, but you were too hard headed!" He replied. Kate snickered under her breath.

"Why are you standing up for him?" She asked. Dean shook his head.

"Because no one else will," he replied. Kate raised her eyebrows.

"I wonder why." She said sarcastically. Sam who had managed to stay out of their fight turned to give a questioning glance at Nathan. Nathan shook his head and rolled his eyes obviously annoyed by Kate's negativity. There was a moment of silence and suddenly Sean strolled in.

"What's with all the shouting?" he asked. Kate starred at him, she took a deep breath trying to calm her self down.

"Sean, meet your uncles." She said smoothly. Sean widened his eyes.

"Tell me your kidding, they look like shipwrecked pirates." Sean moaned. Dean snickered.

"I told you that bandana made you look like a pirate." He said to Sam.

"I wouldn't be talking, you look like a rapist." Sean snapped at Dean. Kate narrowed her eyes.

"Sean, that was uncalled for! Where do you learn this language?" She asked.

"Dad," Sean simply replied. Kate turned to Nathan.

"We'll talk about this later!" she warned.

"Looking forward to it!" he snapped back at her.

"Okay, I can't deal with you two right now; I have to go to work." Kate said. She turned around and left the house muttering angrily to herself.

"Bitch," Dean muttered under his breath. Sean studied them.

"Are you two hunters?" he asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then looked at Nathan.

"Sean, I told you that was a secret!" Nathan snapped. Sean rolled his eyes.

"Are you really that afraid of mom?" he asked. Dean and Sam shook their heads in shame.

"You're teaching the kid hunting? I thought you stopped." Sam asked. Nathan looked at his feet once again pondering for an answer.

"A person doesn't just stop hunting, all those trial debates Kate thinks I go to are actually hunting trips. I just want my kids to be prepared for what's out there." He replied.

"How do you make enough income to keep a house like this?" Dean asked. Nathan shook his head.

"I'm not proud of my choices; I do a lot of credit card schemes and illegal substance selling." He said. Sam sighed.

"Kate's going to find out eventually," he said. Nathan nodded.

"Our marriage isn't the kind I wanted. She's trying to live a small town life and I want to hunt. There's no sparks there at all." He said. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You're not afraid of loosing Kate?" He asked. Nathan shook his head in shame.

"I lost her along time ago, boys." He said. Sam sighed and turned to Sean.

"You know about all of this?" Sam asked. Sean nodded.

"Duh," he said. Sam felt a pang of sadness for his sister. She was being betrayed under her own roof, by her son and husband. Dean must have been feeling the same way because he gestured for Sam to get up.

"I think our work is done here, sorry for any emotional damage we left." He said. The brothers began to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Nathan yelled. Dean turned around.

"We got places to go, things to kill." He snapped.

"I understand that, but I have a hunt that I could use help on." Nathan said. Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"What kind of hunt are we talking about?" Sam asked. Nathan smiled.

"Well sit down and I'll tell you. Sean, go get my journal." He said. Sean, happy to be included ran out of the room and in seconds returned with a black leather bound book in his hands. He handed it to his father.

"This is a gruesome ghost, that's for sure. It rapes its victims and then it tortures them slowly to death." Nathan said. Dean nodded taking in the information.

"We need the four-one-one: Where, when, why, and how do we kill it." Dean said.

"Well, the stories pretty creepy. Can I tell them, dad?" Sean asked. Nathan nodded.

"Okay, get ready." Sean said.

A/N: yeah I know it was kind of lame, but I really want to put more Sean in. And I know I might have portrayed Kate like a bitch, but she's really not. She's very overprotective. R&R please!


	4. Get ready

A/N: Wow I think I might be moving a little too fast, 4 chapters in just 2 days. Thank you for the reviews, they were very nice. I must say that writing for Supernatural is a lot better than writing for Charlie Bone and Harry Potter. Well here's Chapter 4.

Chapter four: Get ready

A Kate flashback

"Dean, this isn't funny!" Seventeen year old Kate yelled into the night.

"Kate, who are you yelling at?" John Winchester asked. Kate turned to face her father. He looked tired and his face was bruised along his jaw line. When did he get back?

"Dad, you're home, when did you get back?" She asked. There was panic in her voice and John must have heard it.

"An hour ago, I could ask you the same question. I came home and no one was here, where were you guys?" John asked. Kate sighed. She pursed her lips together. John raised his eye brows waiting for an answer.

"Dean got in some trouble at school, I had to go and speak with his teachers. When I came home I sort of yelled at him and he got mad and ran out the door," Kate whispered. John looked down at her.

"Where's Sam?"

"At a friend's house, I dropped him off so he wouldn't have to deal with Dean and me fighting." Kate replied.

"When did Dean leave?" John asked. Kate sighed.

"An hour ago."

"He ran off an hour ago and you didn't call the police?" John yelled. Kate felt tears grow in her eyes. She held her breath so she wouldn't begin sobbing.

"I just figured he'd come back after he cooled off." She wined. John shook his head.

"Here are the keys to the Impala: find him and bring him home!" he yelled as he dropped the keys in Kate's hands. Kate nodded and ran out of the house sobbing.

Kate drove through the night searching for her brother. She drove by the parks and past the school but there was no sign of him. She even had checked out some of his friends houses.

Kate couldn't control herself any longer. She parked in an empty parking lot and began sobbing. When she raised her head she realized she was parked out side an old grave yard. Through the fog she could see a figure coming towards her.

There were no streetlights and the fog made the figure look sinister. Kate turned on the car and put it in to reverse trying to back out. Suddenly the figure came running towards the impala. Kate screamed and stomped on the gas. As she looked in the rear view mirror she realized the figure was Dean. She stopped and pulled over.

Dean finally reached the car and got into the passengers seat. He stared at Kate with a cocky grin on his face.

"Did I scare you, sis?" he asked. Kate extended a hand and slapped Dean across the face.

"First you run off and then you appear out of the fog, who do you think you are?" She spat. Dean raised his eye brows.

"Dean Winchester, and yourself?" he asked. Kate pursed her lips so she wouldn't laugh at her brother's smart remark and drove back home.

end of flash back

"Okay, get ready." Sean said. Dean and Sam grinned at each other.

"We're always ready," Sam said. Nathan eyed his son giving him the sign to continue.

"In 1812 a rich English man moved here. He built a huge estate way on the other side of town. He had a son and a wife. People thought it was weird that the wife never went into town and never went to Sunday mass. No one had really ever seen her." Sean said.

"And?" Dean asked. Sean took another deep breath.

"So the towns' people started paying off the family's servants to spy on them. It turns out there was no wife, just a father and a son. And they were Satanists, they worshiped the devil. They would dig up corpses in the cemetery and bring them back to the estate, and then they would have sex with the corpses. Afterwards they would burry the corpse with an ancient evil sigil on it, sigil as in a ruin or symbol. This was a ritual to send the corpses soul to hell."

"And then what?" Sam asked. Nathan sighed.

"The town's people formed a mob and went in and murdered the father and son. It's said that they now haunt the estate and rape any female that enters; after they rape them they slowly torture them. Except no bodies were found, only some jewelry and strands of hair. But recently I saw a couple of teenagers go in there, two boys and two girls. The boys ran out screaming and the girls were never found." Nathan said.

"You two boys tell a good bed time story," Dean said. Nathan looked at Dean.

"You don't believe me?" He asked. Dean snorted.

"I didn't say that, its just Satan worshipers and having sex with corpses is a little original."

"I've been a hunter a lot longer then you have, Dean Winchester. If there's one thing I know it's the supernatural and there is defiantly something supernatural about that estate." Nathan yelled.

"Dean, I think we should check it out." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sammy, this is just an excuse for us to stay longer. There's nothing here for us, no hunt, no life, and no family. Kate stopped caring along time ago, maybe you should too." Dean snapped.

"If there's something evil here we should check it out," Sam said. Before Dean could push the argument any farther a young girl about seven years old walked in.

"Hi," She said quietly. Sean rolled his eyes.

"I told you to stay in the living room and watch TV, this is guy stuff." Sean said.

"Daddy, why is there a pirate in our kitchen?" the girl asked. Dean no longer able to control himself began to laugh hysterically while Sam let his face fall into his hands.

"Beth, these are your uncles, Dean and Sam." Nathan said. Beth starred at Sam.

"My uncle looks like a pirate," she whispered to Sean.

"Well, are you going on the hunt or not?" Nathan asked. Sam raised his head from his hands.

"Yeah," he said. Dean sighed.

"Tomorrow night," Dean said. Nathan and Sean beamed at them.

"You won't regret, boys." Nathan said.

A/N: Okay I know the ghost story really sucked, but it will get better. Does it seem like Kate's always gets blamed for everything? I'm curious about your views on the way I portray the characters. I know I could do better on Sam and Dean I'm working on that. Well R&R. thankies.


	5. Sisterly advice

Chapter five: Sisterly advice

Dean flashback

"Kate, you open this door now!" John Winchester yelled. Nineteen years old Kate pulled open the door and glared angrily at her father and sixteen year old brother. She was obviously pregnant: her stomach was round and she looked exhausted.

"What?" She screamed. John Winchester stared at his daughter with a look of disbelief.

"Kate, you're pregnant?" He asked. Kate narrowed her eyes.

"Why does it matter?"

"Whose baby is it?" John asked. Kate sighed and shook her head.

"Dad, leave me alone…forever." She said softly. John widened his eyes.

"Katie, you're my only daughter, I can't just remove you from my life!"

"You should have thought of that before you gave up on me." Kate replied. John shook his head. Tears filled up in his eyes. He turned away and got into the impala, he honked the horn to get Dean's attention but Dean couldn't stop looking at his sister.

"Kate," He said. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Dean, let me give you some sisterly advice. Get out of there, Dad's going to ruin you're life. You have so much potential: your good looking, charming, and you're even smart once you pull yourself together."

"Kate, I need to go." Dean said. He ran to the car. As his father drove away he took one last glance at his sister.

End of flashback

"Okay, you boys will stay in our guestroom." Nathan said. The brothers followed Nathan up the white carpeted stairs and into a small bedroom. One twin size bed came into view.

"Well, I'll take the bed and Sammy will patrol the floor." Dean said coyly.

"My back hurts, I need to sleep on the bed." Sam snapped.

"My back too!" Dean replied.

It was about seven o'clock but the brothers were too tired to wait up for Kate. They crawled into the twin size bed. The sheets were my little pony sheets and made Dean feel even more ridiculous. Sam sighed.

"I once had a hot dream like this." He said.

"Oh, really? Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"Except the bed was bigger, the sheets were different, and you were a GIRL!" Sam snapped. There was a very long moment of silence.

"Was I a pretty girl?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"Does it really matter?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I don't want to be an ugly girl." He said. Sam sighed.

"Dean, go to sleep." Sam grunted. Dean sighed and rolled over. He had a dream that Sean and Nathan were telling Kate everything they had been keeping from her. The dream ended in Kate killing them with her long copper knife she got for her thirteenth birthday.

Dean woke up with a heavy sigh. The alarm clock next to the bed said ten o'clock. He felt refreshed; he hardly ever got to sleep in. The smell of bacon filled the air and Dean practically jumped out of bed. Sam must have already gone down stairs.

Dean walked down the carpeted stair case and on in to the kitchen. Sam, Sean, Beth, and Kate sat at the table eating breakfast. Sam was no longer wearing his bandana; his hair was shaggy and uncontrolled. Obviously all the rude jokes had gotten to him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Sam joked.

"G'morning, Rapunzel." Dean scoffed. Sean snickered under his breath.

"Want breakfast?" Kate asked. Dean shook his head.

"No thanks." He said simply. Sam widened his eyes. Kate sighed.

"Dean, sit down and eat!" She snapped. Dean looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Kate stood up. Dean gave her a challenging smile.

"I said sit down! Do I need to speak slowly so your D average brain can understand it?" She asked. Sam snickered.

"Burn," He muttered. Kate smirked and flipped her hair.

"One Kate, Zero Dean." She said. Dean let his mouth drop.

"Are you challenging me to a smart mouth contest?"

"Yeeeeeeee-aaaaaaaaaaah," Kate said very slowly. Every one in the room laughed. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"What ever, I'll get you and your fake boobs too."

"Fake, as in that 'leather' brown jacket you've been wearing for the last decade?" Kate asked.

"You can't turn an insult into a come back, that's cheating!" Dean snapped. Kate looked quite smug with her self.

"Face it little brother, you will never be better than me." She said.

Latter that day Dean walked in to the living room hoping to catch Sean and ask him a few things about the estate but instead he came across Beth playing with her Barbies.

"Uncle Dean, will you play Barbies with me?" She asked. Dean snorted.

"Um, I don't really play Barbies…" He replied. Beth looked up at him with big glassy eyes.

"Please," she begged. Dean sighed.

"Fine," he said. He sat down across from Beth and picked up a Barbie with long brown hair.

"Let's go to the mall!" Beth said in a Barbie voice.

"Yay," Dean said with no enthusiasm. Beth narrowed her eyes.

"No! You have to say it in a Barbie voice!" Beth cried. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yay!" He said in a squeaky voice. Sam walked in and gave Dean a questioning look.

"What are you up to?" he asked. Dean stashed the Barbie under his leg.

"Um, nothing." He said. Sam snorted.

"Were you playing Barbies?"

"No, do I look like a girl to you?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged and walked out of the room. Dean picked up a Ken doll and surrounded it with blonde Barbies.

"Oh, Dean Winchester, you are so smooth." He said in a girlish voice.

"What ever makes you feel like a man," Sean said. Dean turned around and saw Sean smirking down at him.

"What's up?" Dean asked. Sean nodded slowly.

"We're ready to go, that is, if you are?" Sean asked. Dean snorted and stood up.

"It's like I said: I'm always ready."

A/N: well there's chapter five. I tried to put in more family like scenes. I know the humor in this was very stupid. My sister actually came up with most of it. The bed seen and the Barbie scene was her idea. Review please.


End file.
